Just the Ungirly Girl
by Samsafanfic
Summary: Amu, every day writes in her notebook from her dead mother. Her parents and younger sister died, and now all that's left is her only surviving family, Utau. Utau changed after the deaths. Amu recieves Shugo Chara's after the beginning of the first Chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Just the Ungirly Girl- Chapter 1**

**Amu is just a normal girl with a evil sister. For now... **

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER **

Entry One-

Dear Journal,

Okay, first things first. I am a girl. And not one who loves to get her nails and hair done. To be so pretty and get all the guys. I am just a girl, that aint so girly.

I hate cliques. The jocks and populars. You know, the ones who brag and always sit at the 'cool table' in the caf (cafeteria). The preps, which are the ones who overload there make up. But most of all, the cheerleaders. The one my sister is in, and her little clones. The other groups are alright though. The geeks, who hide, not wanting to ever be noticed. Don't forget the goths, and emo's. You know, the loud music, black wearing, punks.

I am in a small clique. A three person clique. It was me, and my three friends. Just to tell you, we are different from other girls. We are not really prepped or pepped out. Nor are we a popular.

Another thing, I am not the 'in girl'. I am just a ungirly girl, with three girl friends. The rest are guys.

My friends? Erica Hollings, who's been with me since the diaper days. Also, Ami and Maddi Jones. They are the twins that me and Erica met at four years.

Then, there were the guy friends. None went to my school. But, my best guy friend was Ruku. I have no idea why. He is horrible, has fan girls, and is extremely hot. He isn't hot to me, just every other girl at school that was not in my trio.

Ruku Koles was one of the populars in the regular world. He always did stupid pranks, and tried to get expelled. The only thing he couldn't live without was girls. That was the only reason for him to be alive. The girls, mostly the whores.

Okay, at my school few people know that I am really a girl. The reason? I keep my long, mid-back hair in a hat. The there is the fact that I, like Erica and Maddi, refused to where the girls uniform. Thus, the reason I where no uniform. I didn't like the boy uniform either, so I decided just to where baggy black pants, and a big t-shirt. With the t-shirt being so big, you couldn't tell I had breast.

Ami where's the girls uniform, which is maroon and dark blue, with a bit of gold. It consists of a rather short skirt, and a French Toast Long Sleeve Blouse with Point Collar. Over the blouse you wear a French Toast Cotton blue, maroon and gold blazer. There was also a tie in the packet. And don't forget the Girls black Loafers.

The boys uniform was what Maddi and Erica wore. It consists of French Toast Flannel Pleated Pants. Then there is a French Toast Short Sleeve Oxford Shirt. Over it you wear a French Toast Cotton blue, maroon and gold blazer. And also there is a tie and some French Toast Boys Slip-ons. That is the boys uniform.

((Don't ask what's up with the French Toast thing. Cause I don't know, I think it is a made up brand or something.))

Okay, so besides the clothes were the people. The most popular of them was my sister, Utau. She used to be fine until are parents and little sister died in a car reck. Now, she is the person I hate the most on the earth.

Since are family died, we have been adopted by the second richest family, The Shugo's. They are two old people who always tell stories of some kind of stupid Shugo Chara things.

Utau is the girlfriend of the ever so popular Tadase. Ughh. One word. Idiotic, stuck up, rich bastard. He was the worst form of spoiled. And he spoiled his girlfriend even more.

The bastard and the bitch. It would make a great children story. And Utau always wanted to be in a book or on television. It was the answer to her wish.

Well, I am just sick of talking about that bitch or as I call her the witch and when she is with her friends the group of witchy bitchy.

Me and Erica love to draw. Maddi loves to cook, and Ami loves to give make-overs and shop. As you probably can already tell, Ami is the most girly of us.

RINNNNGGGG!

Fifth period just ended, so I walked to my favorite apple blossom tree. Erica was sitting there, waiting for me. This was where we always drew.

"Hey." Erica said, smiling at me.

"What's up?" I asked, smiling brightly at Erica. My friends were the only ones I was really friendly around. Around them was the only time I was even near girly, but I wasn't really girly, just more girlish then normal. If I ever become really girly and am like 'OMG! I am like so fat!' I will think of myself as a bitchy tramp. But, I know that could never happen, 'cause I would like never become such a girly bitch! Anyways...

"The sky." Erica joked. We always made stupid jokes and stuff like that.

"Haha." I said sarcastically.

"I know, I am geniusly funny." She joked, using the same sarcasm. I rolled my eyes at this.

"Dammit. Look, here comes the witchy bitchy crew." I told Erica, rolling my eyes at the oh so beautiful cheerleaders coming my way. (yeah journal, sarcasm is on the beautiful.)

"Oh, well if isn't the freaks. A twosome now are we?" Utau asked me. I rolled my eyes, not caring if she saw. She called are group a forsome or twosome because of the fact that there were barley any members in our clique.

"No we aren't are 'twosome', Ms. Ass Chuk and Kroney Clones. And you think This is supposed to be a controversy? ((Argument))" I asked in a bored tone. This made her angry, anyone could see that.

"Oh, sorry. You probably didn't know that controversy ment argument. Sorry for such a big word, Ms. Ass Chuck. Or do you prefer The witchy bitchy crew?" I continues, smirking at the cheerleaders. They all glared at me and Erica.

Utau kept glaring, and then turned to Erica. "And look, it is a bitch who doesn't have a boyfriend." Utau said, trying to see if she could get to Erica instead of me.

"Hell no. You did not just say that to me. Oh, you did? Sorry, but I do have a boyfriend, who goes to an all boys school in the next town over. And I don't go outu with more than one at a time, because maybe I am not a slut who tries to always get layed." Erica said, not even bothering to look up from her sketch.

Utau had nothing to say to this. She glared at both of us, and strutted off.

I sighed. "Bitchs just don't know when to give up." I told Erica, who nodded in response.

I sat down and started sketching today.

And that conludes my first entry in my Journal mom left me before passing away.

"Finally done." Amu said, looking at the diary that had been discovered in her mother's will yesterday. She slipped it under her bed.

She had decided to write events in it from days like today. When she was excited, sad, angry, or all of the above. She would also write lifechanging things in it.

She went downstairs for dinner.

_Careless. _Someone outside on Amu's balcony thought. She had left the door unlocked.

The figure of a male walked into Amu's room. He looked around, and then picked up the journal under her bed.

He read the first and only entry.

"Hmm. She is the one who is supposed to get Chara's and recieve the lock that fits my key?" The teen said in a cool voice.

He replaced the journal.

"This will be interesting. I wonder how many Chara's she will have. Probably one. And it will probably be girly...that ends her hope not to turn into a bitch." The teen smirked, as he went to the balcony and closed the door.

He jumped off the balcony and landed on the sidewalk. I may mention he also landed on his feet, and Amu's balcony was on the third story. O.o

All anyone who was there could see a flash of blue locks, with small ears on top, and peircing blue eyes.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**How do you like it? I decided to try something different, so Amu won't get her Chara's until next chapter. And she will have how many? Guess? Not three. **

**Please Review and tell me how you like it. This took a hour to write! That is really slow for me... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just the Ungirly Girl- Chapter 1**

**_Recap:_**

**_Careless.Someone outside on Amu's balcony thought. She had left the door unlocked._**

**_The figure of a male walked into Amu's room. He looked around, and then picked up the journal under her bed._**

**_He read the first and only entry._**

**_"Hmm. She is the one who is supposed to get Chara's and recieve the lock that fits my key?" The teen said in a cool voice._**

**_He replaced the journal._**

**_"This will be interesting. I wonder how many Chara's she will have. Probably one. And it will probably be girly...that ends her hope not to turn into a bitch." The teen smirked, as he went to the balcony and closed the door._**

**_He jumped off the balcony and landed on the sidewalk. I may mention he also landed on his feet, and Amu's balcony was on the third story. O.o_**

**_All anyone who was there could see a flash of blue locks, with small ears on top, and peircing blue eyes._**

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER **

Amu flopped down onto her bed.

"Shugo Chara's. What a bunch of shit." She said sitting there.

Suddenly she went berserk.

"But what if there are shugo chara's? What will happen?!" Amu wondered eagerly, leaning her head into her hands.

She looked behind her, and all around. "Yeah, right." She said cooly. But, she bowed her head.

"Kami-san, my guardian angel, if you really, really excist, sorry for not believing. So please, somehow, give me courage, so I can be reborn as my would-be self. give me courage. Please! GIVE ME COURAGE!" Amu said. She sighed, and soon drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when Amu woke up, she saw eggs beside her. Eggs!

Ichi.

Ni.

San.

Shi.

Four eggs. One was blue, another pink. The other two were green and purple.

"Aww! I gave birth!" Amu gawked, and stuffed the eggs in her bag, keeping them warm.

She ran out the door, to her friends meeting spot.

Dear Journal,

Once Erica arrived, I sprung on her.

"Erica! konichiwa! I gave birth...to eggs!" I exclaimed, and quickly showed Erica the eggs.

"Man...finally. I knew it would be soon." Erica said, smiling at me.

"What!? Yoju have eggs to?" Amu asked.

((You already know what Shugo Chara's are, so let's just say Erica explained.))

"So, where are yours?" I asked Erica, after she explained.

"Ran! Miki! Suu!" Erica excliamed, and three shugo chara's came to her.

"Miki has the drawing power. Ran, is a runner and exersiser. Suu, is the cook." Erica said, pointing to all three Chara's.

Miki was blue, and had a sketch pad out. She had a cute little hat, and a tiny bag. She was a spade.

Suu was green. She loved cooking, and looked a bit...strange. She had large bloomers, and always ended a work with desu.

Ran, the eldest, was pink. She was cute and in a cheerleader outfit with tiny pom-poms.

"I wonder what mine will be." I told Erica, showing her my eggs.

"There is... one more than mine? That is impossible! Then...the girl with four shugo Chara's... you get the Humpty lock!" Erica exclaimed, and let me tell ya, this confused me!

"Huh?" I asked.

"It will have to wait until later! Look, we will be late!" Erica said, pointing to her watch.

I sighed as she character changed to Ran, and we all began to run.

Once to school I jsut hazed through boring classes. The last class, PE, I decided to ditch. I started running as fast as I could. I had no idea why, I just felt like it.

I was running at an incredible speed. I didn't know how, I just was.

I dropped my bag to the ground. Now, I was a fair distance away from school. I thought I would just skip the rest of the day. Maybe get some drawing in.

CRACK!

I heard the noise from my bag. I opened it, and saw that the pink egg cracked open.

"Yeah! My Chara is hatching!" I said happily, smiling to myself. My hand found the lock on my neck that I had been givin in fourth period.

I looked at the Shugo Chara inside the egg. It was in a short tank that went right under it's brest, and a mini skirt. It was sooo cute!

But, something that didn't fit was it's tennis shoes. They were built for running, and had small weights on the.

"Hi, Amu-chan. I am your Shugo Chara! My name is Natsuri. If you need help with any boy, I am the one to call!" The Chara said happily, smiling at me.

I slightly smiled at it. It, or she rather, seemed a bit two perky.

_Guess she isn't going to be like me. She is such a girly girl. _I thought, sighing.

"Uh... are you good at sports like Ran, Natsuri?" I asked causiously. Maybe she could be of some use to me.

"Yep! Glad you know my twin, Ranny-chan!" She said happily.

"Character change, leap, fly, soar!" Natsuri exclaimed, and before I knew it there were wings on my back, and I was in the air!

"Wow! Let me down!" I exclaimed. Once I came down, I was at a large height, I thinnk I was on a sky-scraper or something.

Lookeing down didn't frighten me. Actually, I thought it was beautiful. I took my sketch-pad out of my bag, along with a small but sharp pencil.

I begain to sketch are school which I could see in the distance. It looked so marvelous, though I knew it was like jail.

"Hm... so one hatched?" A male voice said, rather than asked.

I looked up only to see a...hot boy! He had blue hair and cat like ears on his head. His blue tail was swishing behind him. His eyes were a peicing green. At least this guy was hotter than that stupid Tadase- the oh mighty freaking prince of L-O-V-E. yuck.

Despite his looks, and his, sudusive voice, I wasn't harmed by it.

"What do you want?" I asked, not sure how my woice sounded. I mean, he had cat ears and a tail, and he was way up hear, inturuppting my drawing time!!

He stepped forward, actually he took slow strides. Now he was really cute, but a bit...in mmy face I guess I would say. (IF ANYONE IS READY MY JOURNAL AND ABOUT THIS, I WILL SKIN THEM.)

Anyway, he sniffed the air. A little Chara popped up on his side. He was so... well, it is really weird of me to say cute, so I will just say 'cool'.

"Ikuto, I smell three more eggs." The Chara said.

I rolled my eyes. "You aren't gonna get my eggs, if thats your objective, kitty cosplay dude." I told coolly. (Well, I think I said it coolly. -)

He said nothing, and reached into my bag, grabbing the eggs.

"Amu-chan! Don't let him get the eggs!" Natsuri excliamed. The boy known as Ikuto flicked her away.

"Hmm. Your name is Amu." Ikuto said, getting a little to close. I felt my cheeks redden, and hoped he didn't notice.

"Score! Now we just have to go home and drink milk!" Yoru said. He begain floating away.

Ikuto nodded, and started walking away.

"Give me back my eggs!" I exclaimed, and ran up to him, grabbing my eggs, and in the process, falling.

"Crap." I said, as I fell. This was the end, and right when I had met a cute boy! (

End of Second Entry.

****

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**How do you like it? I made four Shugo Chara's, but wanted them 2 be differnt from Ran, Miki, and Suu, so I gave them to Erica! **

**Please Review and I will write more! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just the Ungirly Girl- Chapter 1**

**_Recap:_**

**_Anyway, he sniffed the air. A little Chara popped up on his side. He was so... well, it is really weird of me to say cute, so I will just say 'cool'._**

**_"Ikuto, I smell three more eggs." The Chara said._**

**_I rolled my eyes. "You aren't gonna get my eggs, if thats your objective, kitty cosplay dude." I told coolly. (Well, I think I said it coolly. -)_**

**_He said nothing, and reached into my bag, grabbing the eggs._**

**_"Amu-chan! Don't let him get the eggs!" Natsuri excliamed. The boy known as Ikuto flicked her away._**

**_"Hmm. Your name is Amu." Ikuto said, getting a little to close. I felt my cheeks redden, and hoped he didn't notice._**

**_"Score! Now we just have to go home and drink milk!" Yoru said. He begain floating away._**

**_Ikuto nodded, and started walking away._**

**_"Give me back my eggs!" I exclaimed, and ran up to him, grabbing my eggs, and in the process, falling._**

**_"Crap." I said, as I fell. This was the end, and right when I had met a cute boy! (_**

**_End of Second Entry._**

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER **

Dear Journal,

As I fell, the lock around my neck began to glow. I hadn't any idea why though.

"Amu-chan! Believe in me!" I heard Natsuri exclaim.

"I do believe!" I exclaimed loudly. This was soooo embarrassing! I was in front of a hot knew enemy, and I was being all girlish. Blech!

The locks color brightened. I noticed that I begain to glow.

My fall got slower, and soon I wasn't falling at all! I felt amazing!

I looked down at my outfit. It was very tight. I had a skort on and a pink shirt, or bra would be a better description of this short thing.

My face turned beet red. How embarrassing could this get!? This was soooo horrible. AND IT WAS PINK!

Though my ugly, or in my opion, since I was in pink, apperence, I felt as light as a feather. A slight smile played across my face. I felt like a free bird, soaring!

Then I realized how stupid this must have looked. I turned scarlet, NOT PINK! I was already wearing to much of it, my face wasn't going to turn such a dispicable color!

Anyways...

I floated in the air. I was...character transformed! Erica couldn't even do that! She said only people that were in a way special, could character transform! And I had!

"Hm... Character transformation?" Ikuto said in a low voice.

I looked around. Awsome! I had really transformed.

"AMU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" I heard a voice yell out.

I looked down. It was a long way down, but of course, I did use to sit on my roof outside until Utau ratted me out, and I got scowled by the old hag. Stupid Utau, I wish she wouldn't have changed!

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I yelled back, realizing Erica was down below me. With her I saw two people I didn't know had Chara's.

"Maddi, Ami?" I yelled out. "You have Chara's?"

"Yeah!" They exclaimed to me.

I turned to Ikuto, only to see that he was gone. Hmm, sure was a crafty cat and a cute one.

No! I just did not call him cute! I can't use words like that! Anyway, he may be hot, but, by all means, he doesn't like me and I don't like him so...

Okay anyways...

"Come on down!" The three shouted at me.

I soared down to the distant ground, and landed with a small thump.

"Cute outfit!" Ami exclaimed when I reached the ground.

"No way, totally embarrassing." Maddi told, I agreed.

"And pink. Lucky it ain't frilly." Erica added, backing away from my outfit.

"True." I said, changing back. My baseball cap, t-shirt, and baggy black pants reappeared.

"Hey, now we all have Chara's!" Ami exclaimed. I nodded in agreement, I knew that they couldn't have told me before, other wise I would think they were...nuts.

"What are your chara's?" I asked curiously.

"Oh! This is Natty-chan, mine, and Muri-chan is Maddi's!" Ami exclaimed. Out came to identical Chara's.

Both of them were orange. They were in small gowns. Maddi's had a large crown while Ami's had a slightly smaller one.

"Don't tell me... you two want to be queens." I growned out. They both shook there head.

"No, I am the queen of the enviorment. Ami is the queen of... love." Maddi told me. She rolled her eyes when she told Ami's dream.

"Oh... Can you transform?" I asked the two, who of course said no.

(Crap! Sorry journal, I will write tomorrow. The old hag will kill me if I don't eat some fucking supper.)

Completed journal entry 3

Amu pushed the diary under the bed and hurried out of the room.

On her way out, Utau just happened to be walking by, so she tripped Amu.

"Oh, sorry. Oh, nevermind, it is just a ruffed up cry baby. Night donut head." Utau said, rushing downstairs so Amu couldn't reply.

Amu sighed, going downstair.

"Girls now never learn." Ikuto said, opening the unlocked balcony door. He looked at what Amu had wrote about there first meeting.

Obliviously Ikuto was hot, no cute. He was mysterious but cool. And obliviously Amu's first egg had just hatched when he found her.

Interesting...

He replaced the journal, or diary as he called it.

He smiled. He was going to turn Amu into a girly girl. And it would be F-U-N.

Oh, and most of all, he would suduce her, since her already knew she thought he was hot.

Mwhahahahha!! Okay, time for milk.

Ikuto jumped off the balcony and walked home, hands in pockets.

****

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**How do you like it? I decided to try to help it out, but I haven't got to many reviews...so tell me if it is bad. On my 1st fanfic I got like 20 reviews before my third chapter...but this one...not so much. ( I am sad. **

**Please Review and tell me how you like it. This took a hour to write...AGAIN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just the Ungirly Girl- Chapter 4**

**_Recap:_**

_**Amu pushed the diary under the bed and hurried out of the room.**_

_**On her way out, Utau just happened to be walking by, so she tripped Amu.**_

_**"Oh, sorry. Oh, nevermind, it is just a ruffed up cry baby. Night donut head." Utau said, rushing downstairs so Amu couldn't reply.**_

_**Amu sighed, going downstair.**_

_**"Girls now never learn." Ikuto said, opening the unlocked balcony door. He looked at what Amu had wrote about there first meeting.**_

_**Obliviously Ikuto was hot, no cute. He was mysterious but cool. And obliviously Amu's first egg had just hatched when he found her.**_

_**Interesting...**_

_**He replaced the journal, or diary as he called it.**_

_**He smiled. He was going to turn Amu into a girly girl. And it would be F-U-N.**_

_**Oh, and most of all, he would suduce her, since her already knew she thought he was hot.**_

_**Mwhahahahha!! Okay, time for milk.**_

_**Ikuto jumped off the balcony and walked home, hands in pockets.**_

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER: **

Dear Journal,

"Where is it!?" I exclaimed sadly, looking under my bed and all around. My Diary or Journal as I call it was missing!

"Excuse the intrustion, but what seems to be the problem?" A maid asked, entering the room. She had blond hair which reached her shoulders and emerald eyes. Her outfit was a red and black, short dress and an apron.

"Yes ma'am?" The woman said, sounding unsure if I was a woman or man. I had just got done from school and hadn't changed into a girl outfit. My hair was still up.

"Are you new here?" I questioned, noticing I hadn't seen her around. Most likely that was why she didn't know I was a female. Downstairs everyday half of the maids greet me as, 'Hello, Madam Amu. Miss, do you need anything?'

"Y-yes." The maid said nervously, shuffling her feet. I notices that she was rather small.

"I am a daughter of another maid." She informed.

"Hmmm... we woman need to stick together, so I should introduce myself. I am Hinomori Amu. You mad call me Amu, no need for any formalties." I told the young girl, showing her with the 'we woman', part that I was indeed a 'ma'am'. I noticed she looked to only be around nine.

"Oh, okay... A-Amu-san." The girl said. "I am Emily Kazurino." I took note of the name, until I realized why I needed her.

"By the way, have you seen my journal? It is a notebook that is covered with a blue velvet material. It was under my bed!" I exclaimed, hoping Emily knew where my journal was.

"Oh? Utau-sama, the rude woman on the second floor, said that you didn't want it. She tore out every page and shredded it without reading. Then she cut up the cover of it and put all of the scraps in the fire place to help get a fire started." Emily told me with great innocene.

"Thank you for telling me. Come back anytime." I said in the kindest voice I could manage. After all, I couldn't yell at a little kid for what Utau did. Yes, I was extremely angry, though, and I knew, Utau would pay. I would have vengence! Mwhahahahha!

By now you are probably wondering how I am writing in my journal when it was supposed to be missing. Well, I figured that just in case anything happened, I would keep my journal copied into this other journal, from papa. This one has a pink cover 'cause when Papa was still alive I was just a normal little girl, and he wanted me to grow to be girly.

Well, papa's wish failed, but that is because he left me. Now I know this sounds like I am a spoiled child now, but, Papa took me to baseball games, and such. My first word was 'papa'. My second being 'mama' and my nine trillionth word was 'baby?!'. (Yeah journal, I do have good memory. I just don't know who I got it from since Papa and Mama were very bad at that kind of stuff.)

But, back on subject. Utau will die for destroying Mama's journal. Just 'cause all she got was a braclet and a hug, doesn't mean she has to destroy my close treasure. I will beat the crap out of that dammed prep. She will die! mwahhaahah!

And so will that perverted koneko! ((Koneko- Kitty or small kitty.))

I have sorted out my feelings. I have decided that even hot boys can be, and ususally are perverts. And the next time I see that Kitty Cosplay dude, he will die!! Mwhaahahahha. (This is if I really want to kill that day. But if he does anything perverted to me, he will be smacked around. Hard. Mwhahahaha!

Damn. It is 12:00, noon. I forgot about that freaking ball thing for the bastard Tadase. Damn. If that granny only hadn't ever met the 'nice and cute little kid who ''helped'' carry her bags.'

Entry number four is completed.

* * *

Amu sighed, placing her dad's journal in a new hiding spot. In her dresser under the bras. Now hopefully nobody would know where it was.

Amu undressed and got ready in a pair of jeans and a dressy shirt. Not pink.

Her guardian had made her promise not to look totally horrible. If only Amu didn't keep her word. sigh

Amu exited her room after slipping on plain black sandles and putting her hair in a messy pig tails.

_Damn the people who invented push-up bras._ Amu thought, messing with the slipping bra in her shirt. _Damn them, and the person who invented high heals and dresses. _

Why was Amu damning people? Because of the fact that the idiots that invented the items cursed her. Her guardian had made her change into a strapless dress and high heals, along with a push up bra so the straps wouldn't show. She didn't put make-up on Amu at least. That would be a nightmare!

* * *

Ikuto sighed. _Still as stupid as ever. Never locks the balcony door. _He thought, opening the balcony door of Hinomori Amu's room.

He looked under her bed. Hmmm. Not there. She must have changed the hiding spot.

Ikuto's next place to look was under her dresser. Then behind the mirror. Next in a cabnet. Then...

Well this swent on forever until the only place left was _inside _the dresser.

Ikuto opened the bra drawer. Hmm. His excelent perverted sences must have led him to it. :P

Ikuto dug to the bottom, and found a journal with a pink cover on it.

_Hmm...I was sure it had a blue cover. Yeah, it did! Amu hates pink, so naturally it had blue. Hmmm..._

Ikuto opened the book and found a copy of all the words written in the blue jornal. He turned to a new entry.

Ikuto scanned the page. So that was it! That was why Amu had changed to the pink journal.

Ikuto wondered what Amu would really do when she next saw him.

_Hmmm...She said she would kill me or punch me for being a pervert...hmm... _Ikuto thought.

He replaced the book after ten minutes of thinking and exited the room.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**How do you like it? Please Hurry and tell me! I can't wair for the reviews, good or bad. Please give me critisizme if you think I need it. **

**Please Review and tell me how you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

_****_

_**Sry Guys But I am going to be gone for a while and I can't update my fanfic! So sorry!!**_

I will try to get on as much as possible though!

Sry

Forgive me (

I am leaving in 2 days actually, so I might get some updating in.

Thanks for reading!

I am so sad... (tear)

until next time,

SamsaX

Btw: I 3 all of yo u, my awsome readers

plz read again when I am back

remember, I am here for 2 more days

I will try 2 update!

Thxn for the support


End file.
